Silent Tears
by Fandompolcalypse
Summary: Molly is just your average girl on the outside. Sure she's a little quiet but she has her reasons. How else would she hide her secrets? When she moves to Forks a mysterious boy catches her eye. Edward Cullen. But she spends so much time running away from her abusive pass she doesn't even look to see what she's running into... Bella does not exist in this story.
1. Chapter 1: The Build Up

**Authors Note:****  
This is my first fanfiction so THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING. I'm very sorry if I do something wrong or if particular things don't work I'm new and incredibly bad with computers even though I spend my whole life on them. So if I do go wrong tell me and I shall try and fix whatever is bothering you. I will try and update at least once a week.****(It would also be really nice if you could comment and give me advice on how to improve or just a comment so I know that people are reading. Thanks x) **  
**This chapter is before the story properly begins but it is important that you get a taster of Molly's situation. Because this is just sort of a sum of the past 9 months it is very brief but I promise future chapters will be in more detail. ****So enjoy :3 s**

This story is also published on Quotev on my account The Unitato. All rights for the Twilight characters and settings go to Stephanie Meyer that goes for all future chapters I post on this story too.  


**Name: Molly**

**Age: 17**

My mm left 9 months ago. It wasn't a dramatic exit she just went to the corner shop for a magazine, and never came back. I should have known something was up when she came upstairs to say goodbye. Normally she would just yell up the stairs where she was going, but no this time she knocked on my door and said a proper goodbye. She gave a big speech on how 'beautiful', 'smart' and 'amazing' I was and how much potential I had, of course I thought she was doing that to cheer me up (I had had a fight with a friend, nothing too major), how could I have been so blind. After the speech she said "I love you", gave me a quick peck on the cheek and left. I thought I had heard her whisper "I'll miss you," but she left before I could ask so I just ignored it, stupidly. I just continued reading the book I was studying in English. I got so into the imaginary world I didn't even realise how late it was, by the time I looked up, the clock on my wall said that a whole hour had passed since she had left. I called out her name to see if I just hadn't heard her come back, no reply. I walked downstairs to look for her but I was greeted by nothing. Not a sound or movement. I remember I was trying to calm myself by coming up with excuses of why she had been gone so long. "maybe she's run into a friend"…"she could have gone to get a coffee"…but in the back of my mind shoving its way through was the memory of her speech and how now that I think about it ,it was like she was saying goodbye. I stopped dead in my tracks (I had been pacing up and down the kitchen). At first I couldn't believe it but then everything clicked together. Over the past year or so I had noticed that her care free smile was slowly disappearing, that the glint in her eye wasn't as bright as it used to be and that her age had begun to be more visible. The puzzle to her disappearance was complete except for one piece. Why had my mom's spark gone out? And to this day I still don't know.  
The real trouble started when my step dad got home from work at 5:30pm, only about 5 minutes after I had realised what my mom had done. He came into the kitchen sat down opposite me without even glancing up and pulled out his laptop. He only noticed I was crying when I snuffled my nose which caused him to sigh and roll his eyes as if I wasn't worth his energy or effort. My silent sobs seemed to be getting on his nerves because he yelled "Heidi (my mom's name), she's crying…_again._"There was no reply so he sighed loudly and turned to me with a questioning look. "She's…g…gone." I said in between sobs. "Where!" He demanded and jumped up. He's always cautious when mom goes out without him or his permission, I've never known why. "I...I don't…kn…know." I answered. He really wasn't getting what I was saying, but I didn't dare say it straight to the point, I still don't want to admit it to myself. My step dad just lulled his head back muttering "stupid child…" I had had enough for one day so I just stood up and screamed "You really want to know where she is? Because I do too! But my guess is she's run away. Left me with you, the perverted old man of young girls' nightmares. She's probably found another guy and got the heck out of here, leaving you forever! "My dad looked stunned at my sudden outburst but I could see the anger building in his body, so before he could do anything about it I ran up to my room and slammed the door as a signal to leave me alone. I collapsed onto my bed and soaked the pillow with salty tears. I had so many emotions running through me. The two main feelings being sadness and anger. Sadness because my mother and I were like best friends or sisters and she was the only person left who loved me. And anger for the fact that she had left me with _him._  
I must not have been listening to my surroundings because suddenly I felt a stinging pain in the back of my head. I took a sharp breath through my teeth and turned around to see my step dad, smoke practically coming out of his ears with his fists clenched and throwing daggers with his eyes. That was the first of many nights of abuse.  
After that night I was pulled out of school for a few weeks to let the wounds heal (I was black and blue all over). However the abuse didn't stop. He just avoided my face so no one would go asking questions about my condition. I was forced to cover as much of my body as possible by wearing jeans and long sleeved tops even in the summer. Honestly I would cover up my body anyway, I hate the look people give me when they see I have a black eye or something (sometimes my step dad forgets to avoid my face), it's like I'm a wounded puppy or a weakling and I don't want that. I don't want their pity.  
My friends have gradually all left me with poor excuses like "you've changed." And "I prefer the old Molly." So now I'm just the loner that everyone barely notices. But I guess that's okay because when people _do_ notice me it always ends up with my books tossed onto the floor or mean comments that I can't help but take personally. To be honest it's nice to be alone, no one sticks their nose in your business, so I'm glad… well at least that's what I tell myself.


	2. Chapter 2: He Crushed Her

**Author's Note: **Thank you for staying on board J I know that last chapter wasn't the best but hopefully this chapter will be better and longer. Have fun reading :D  
(P.S. I know the story so far is really sad, depressing and a bit violent now but don't worry it gets better soon. You will also meet some people from twilight in a couple of chapters.)

-

It was mom's birthday today. Just another reminder that's she's gone. I decided after school I would go to the park she would always take me to when I was younger. It was that perfect weather where it's sunny and warm but not hot because of a cool breeze. I wandered over to the underneath of this big old oak tree. My mom and I used to call this 'our spot'. I remember she would always pack a picnic with triangle sandwiches and potato chips. If it was a particularly special occasion she would even cut the crusts off. I looked around and saw families doing the same thing or playing with their kids on the slides and swings. I miss those days, when I was young; the worst thing I had to worry about was what flavoured juice box I would have. Memories flooded my head of the times when I was younger. That time I fell off my bike and the worrying look in my mom's eyes when she saw what had happened. Or that one time we decided to prank my real dad by putting pink die in his shampoo. I was so absorbed into thinking about the memories with mom I didn't even notice I was crying until the warm tear dripped on my hand. I snapped out of my day dream and got back to the real world.  
I looked up and could see I wasn't welcome anymore; adults around me were giving disapproving stares that were practically ordering me to leave. I don't understand why parents assume that every teenager has a drug or alcohol problem, I mean they were my age once, they should understand. But I thought I'd better not voice my opinion, besides I should probably get back before my dad notices I'm late. I stood up, brushed the grass off my trousers and proceeded towards the exit, the whole time feeling people's stares boring into the back of my head.  
As soon as I walked through the door I could sense something was wrong. There wasn't anything visibly different, it was still the same boring flat, you could just feel it in the air. When I walked through to the kitchen to grab a drink I found out why.  
My step dad was standing arms folded with a stern expression. _Crap_. He didn't say anything, I just knew I was in trouble from the way he was clenching his jaw. I flinched slightly as he finally moved. He held up his index finger with his arms still half crossed and beckoned me over towards him. Before I knew what I was doing I was walking forwards trying to look him in the eye. I couldn't hold up that for long because his glare intensified and I had to snap my head away. My step dad had the ability to you feel like he was burning a hole in your soul, with just his eyes. Not a very fun party trick.  
When I was about a metre away from him I stole a quick glance at his face again and regretted it instantly, just another image to keep me up at night. "And where do you think you've been?" He said in a low voice that only added to the tension. Damn it, why did he pick today of all days to notice me. I knew I wasn't a very good liar so I told him the truth. "I went to the park to think about mom, it's her birthday today you know." I said, the last part coming out more coldly than I had intended. But I was hoping that the mention of mom would soften him up. They were married after all (well practically married, my mom never liked the commitment of marriage).  
My head was jerked to the side by his hand slapping across my cheek, it hurt more than usual because the cold of the outside had made it tender. "Owww!" I sighed placing my freezing hand where he hit me, using it like an ice pack. "You need to get into that thick skull of yours that your precious mother is never coming back." He sneered in my face, invading my personal space. I didn't say anything because it felt like if I opened my mouth the sobs would start. So instead I just grunted and nodded hoping my step dad wouldn't see the tears rolling down my face, but of course he did, just my luck. "Are you seriously crying?" he asked, looking at me like I was a piece of muck on the bottom of his shoe. I stayed silent. "I'll give you something to cry about." He said unfolding his arms. I moved before he could throw the first punch. I was half running half walking backwards feeling for the kitchen door. Just as I was about to turn and make a run for it I toppled backwards over a chair, knocking the wind out of me and leaving me lying on the hard ground with my legs draped over the chair and my step dad's face looming above mine. Why was I made so dysfunctional?  
My step dad laughed. It wasn't a laugh that you would do when you found something funny. It was a laugh that roughly translated to "I've got you now." It sent shivers down my spine. I was paralyzed. I couldn't move his eyes were fixed on me. Then he spoke. "You know you're just like your mother." I was shocked, I was not expecting that. My mother was the loveliest person you could ever meet. I was taken aback by his compliment. But then he opened he mouth. "In the sense that you're stupid, naïve and _pathetic_." Each word he said came with a complimentary kick in the ribs. He was insulting me and my mom at the same time, he's unbelievable.  
The anger built up inside me and made me snap out of my limp state. I had a sudden boost of energy. I quickly turned over on to my stomach and tried to get up. I made it onto my hands and knees but my stepdad was too quick. I felt a jab to my back as he stomped his foot down on top of my spine, causing me to slump back down onto my front. "You were both unloved." Even though he whispered it I still heard what he said loud and clear. He began to dig his heel into my body which made me arch my back and cry out in pain. He still had his work shoes on so it felt like I was being stabbed with a blunt knife. I felt the pressure lift off so I let my head fall in my arms on the floor. I felt like I could just sleep forever. I _wanted_ to sleep forever. But clearly my step dad didn't agree to my decision because I felt him dragging me into an upright position by the collar of my jacket. He punched my stomach so I crumpled forwards hugging myself. What is wrong with me? Normally I fight back or at least sass my way out. When I straightened up I felt his arm wrap around my neck, keeping me there in a choke hold. My back was against his chest. I didn't like being this close to anybody, never mind him. I could smell the sweat coming off of his hot breath and neck, disgusting. And when he spoke in my ear a wave of the stench of alcohol went across my face making me gag which wasn't good because I could hardly breathe anyway. "Both abused…"I froze I stopped struggling; I knew she had had a tough life before she met my step dad, but I never knew she was abused. I wander who abused her, her dad, her mom? But the next sentence my step dad said explained everything. "…By me."  
My heart stopped, is this why she left? Is this why she became distant? So many questions were buzzing through my head. How could I not have guessed this? How often? Why did she never tell me? Thinking I wouldn't put up a fight anymore my step dad loosened his grip around my neck. Boy was he wrong. I span around on the spot, kneed him in his didgeridoo and ran. I managed to slam the door in his face causing his nose to bleed. _Woohoo_. I made it to the stairs, if I could just get to a bathroom (the only rooms with locks). I thought I was on the home straight, I had managed to get half way up the stairs but then a warm damp (probably nose blood) hand clasped around my wrist and wrenched me back literally throwing my back down the stairs. I only stopped rolling when I head butted the front door. _Ouch_. I could hear my step dad making his way back down the stairs towards me. I couldn't do anything but curl up into a defensive ball and hope for the best.  
"Awww, does someone want their mommy?" he said in a baby voice. He did that evil laugh again, he makes me sick.  
"She never even told me." I thought out loud. My voice was muffled against the lino floor. "Or did you stoop so low that you threatened to kill her if she said anything?" I spat, but my voice slightly wavered. This seemed to amuse him because he just smirked with a lopsided smile. "Almost correct Molly!" he said in TV host voice, clearly this was just one big game to him. "What did you do then?" I asked." I'm a great judge of character you see molly. Your mother was just another woman who had been blinded with motherly love. She promised she wouldn't say a word as long as I didn't lay a finger on you." He shrugged simply. My mom took years of abuse for me? Wherever she is, I don't blame her for leaving, she deserves a restart to life for all she has done for me. She sacrificed herself of someone else. I was keeping quiet about this for my sake. My step dad said that if I told anyone he wouldn't hesitate to kill me, and if he wasn't able to kill me his 'friends' would. I wish I could at least have a noble excuse like mom. My step dad started prancing around me chanting "Not my darling daughter!" over and over in a high pitched voice as an attempt of an impersonation of my mom. "But now she isn't here to protect you, she left you. And you know why?" my only reply was a strangled sob that didn't even sound human. "It's because I crushed her. I crushed her soul." He smiled. My body was shaking with my cries, my throat was tight like I could hardly breath and my face was soaked with tears.  
My step dad bent down right next to my ear and whispered "Night, night." I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. It must only be about 4:30pm. But then he explained his words as he stood up and kicked the side of my head that's when the darkness pulled me under.


	3. Chapter 3: Forks

**Author's Note:   
I made it quite long even though I'm very evil with the ending :3 but please forgive me...pwease? Any way here it is and I'm sorry for using so many questions in this but she's confused blame it on Molly :/**

I woke up still crumpled on the cold hallway floor. My head felt like my brain was about to fall out my ear. I could barely remember my own name, it was Millie right? No? Well it started with an M I knew that much at least. Where was I was the next question that started to circulate around my head. I popped open one of my eyes to get a quick look around the place but I had to blink them rapidly because the light was so bright. Wait a minute… was I dead? I quickly threw away that thought when I started to make out the shapes of a set of stairs with a pair of shoes, my shoes on them. As everything started to focus more, I recognise this as home, but I didn't feel safe. I thought home was where you were meant to feel safe. This place sent shivers down my spine as if terrible things had happened here. If I didn't feel safe, then it surely couldn't be home could it? But my eyesight was improving and I could see more and more items that were mine, why would I have so many belongings around if this wasn't my home. Hmmm…hopefully I'll start to remember more soon.  
I still felt strangely numb like I was wrapped up in cotton wool protecting me from the outside. I should probably move. Why did I even decide to take a nap in the middle of the hallway? I tried to move my limbs but they just wouldn't. I frowned at my arms that were bent in a funny direction. Why wouldn't they listen to me? I thought I was meant to be able to control them; maybe they were just being stubborn. I scowled, stupid body.  
After lying there for ten minutes just thinking about who I was and where I was I decided to try moving again. I really should move I was cluttering the hallway. My legs responded this time, although they were stiff and reluctant, I was still happy I could actually move because a dull ache had started to break through my sleepy self and the floor didn't seem that comfortable anymore. I slowly started to get into an upright position I felt like each of my arms and legs had anchors tying them down to the floor, I felt pretty heavy. Why was I even on the floor? I thought. I managed to stand up but had to steady myself on the banisters of the stairs. I guess I got up too quickly even though it felt like it had taken hours because my vision started to blot.  
I felt something sticking on my hand. I looked down to see a bright yellow post-it note on my left hand. Why was that there? My vision was still blurry so I didn't have a hope of reading it. Maybe the note writer was annoyed at me taking a nap. I gradually made my way upstairs still feeling like I was in a muffled bubble, although my ribs were starting to ache a lot…I guess my sleeping position hadn't given my body a comfortable enough cushion.  
When I made it to the upstairs corridor I looked around hoping to find a room I could sleep in. even though I had just woken up I already felt exhausted. Even though the corridor was dimly lit I could just make out a door labelled "Molly's Room" In massive blue letters. Molly! That was it! I smiled quite chuffed with myself that I had remembered my own name even if it took a massive sign to remind me. Hey if I could read that maybe I could read the post it note on my hand if I moved somewhere with better lighting.  
Eager to find out what it said I ran (well hobbled) into my room and switched the light on. I was glad that the room I was now standing in was very familiar, must have spent a lot of time in here I thought. Still grinning like an idiot that I had found out that I really did live here, I looked down at my hand and read "Have a good sleep?" I suddenly stopped grinning. All of the memories came back, each minor detail slapping my in the face, I had to grip onto my desk to keep from collapsing. I now knew why I didn't feel safe here it was because it wasn't safe here. My step dad, he doesn't even deserve that name any more, Marcus, abused both me and mum. I could kill him for what he did to her; he was probably the cause for mum leaving us. He drove her away from her own family and home. I wanted to hurt him so bad. But I knew that I wouldn't win. Why did I have to be so small and weak? I thought back to what he did to me before I blacked out. The abuse was very rarely as bad as that, but last night or whenever it was, was definitely the worse emotionally and physically all together accept maybe the first night. Normally He'd just punch me a few times and a kick to my knees so I would fall to the ground and kick me some more. Unless I did something to annoy him, I don't even want to tell you about that. But I had learned to stay clear of pissing him off so those nights only happened about once or twice a month.  
Once I had recollected all of my memories I started to be aware of other pains, not emotional but physical pains, They were crashing down on my like a ton of bricks, building and building until I couldn't stay up anymore. I managed to take a few steps and flop down on my bed. I scrunched up into a foetal position wrapping my arms around myself as if I could hold myself together. Everywhere hurt. I could remember where most of the injuries I was feeling came from but there were still quite a few I had no idea about. I don't remember him doing anything to my legs but there were new and fairly large bruises dotting every part of skin there so I guess he carried on even when I was passed out. Marcus is evil and sadistic. What if he's still in the house? I looked at my alarm clock on my bed side table it said that it was 9:04 pm. I was out for at least four hours then…wow. Marcus was probably at the pub or something since I hadn't heard any noise yet and I couldn't hear the TV. But he could be back at any minute since he normally came home at around 9 or 9:30. Oh god I hope he leaves me alone. I just needed some time to take in the new information I found out earlier today.  
Just as I was thinking this I heard the front door slam shut. He was here. I scrambled to get under the covers and tried to ignore the soaring pain I was in. If he came in and saw I was asleep maybe he would leave me alone. I rolled onto my side away from the door and squeezed my eyes shut just in time for him to swing open my door. Please just leave it for tonight no more I thought. He snorted at how decrepit I must look but closed the door and left me be. My whole body relaxed with relief that I wouldn't have to go through any more tonight. I gulped as I thought about the fact that this was bound to happen again. Unless I left… The thought had crossed my mind many times; there had been so many occasions where I almost left. But I never made it out the door, I was either caught by Marcus or I managed to convince myself that my life wasn't that bad, other people had it worse and I was just being a wimp. But I knew deep down that it was just because I was afraid of what was lying outside these walls. I had enough money to last about 8 months by myself quite comfortably but I was scared. I couldn't be alone. The outside was a scary place. But after tonight I think I should just suck it up it's got to be better than this… I couldn't take any more. I couldn't stand it anymore especially since now I know my mum was hurt inside these walls too. I decided then and there that I was leaving and never coming back. But where would I go? Hotels? I'd still be alone. I felt a pang of loss as I thought about moving in with any family. What family? I didn't have any left.  
My real Dad died of a heart attack shortly after he and my mum split. My parents split up when I was about 12. It was quite a peaceful break up they just didn't love each other anymore. So my dad moved out but only down the street. They saw each other nearly every day because they were still great friends. They both moved onto different partners pretty quickly. My dad met this woman called Sue who was just a couple of years older than my mum. My mum and her got on great and soon became best friends. Sue moved in with my dad and we went on holiday a few times together. They were the best holidays. I really loved going to Devon and other seaside destinations with them. Sue was like a second mum she was very much like my mum except a lot calmer and more mature. Although that didn't take much because my mum never grew up I think. She grew old but never grew up, that's why I loved her.  
That little happiness only lasted about 6 months though because my dad found out that my grandma (on his side) was very ill. My grandma lived in some place called Forks which was hundreds of miles away from Phoenix where I lived now, so my dad made the decision to move over there. I was sad to see he and Sue go but I could tell that he felt sick with worry for his mum so he had no other choice to go, especially since he was an only child so he had no other siblings that could care for her. He and mum agreed that we would go and visit him once in a while. He died before we had the chance. My mum was sad to see him go but she was also very happy because a few weeks before my dad left for Forks she met Marcus and was absolutely in love with him. How could he make her so happy and then turn into a complete monster and abuse her. My mum and dad kept up the communication between each other through email. But after a few months of my dad being away we got an email from Sue. She explained that Charlie (my dad) had had a heart attack the previous day and had passed away. Me and mum cried for a while and fell asleep hugging each other on the sofa that night.  
I crept out of bed and made my way over to check on my computer for my dad's old address that me and mum saved for visits that never happened. I hope Sue still lives there otherwise I'm screwed. Well it's the only option I've got so it's worth a try.  
I stuffed some clothes in a duffle bag not even caring if it was right for the weather in Forks. I reached under my bed to a safe that only Mum and I knew about and emptied out all of my savings, who needs college anyways? I had quite a bit of money that I had inherited from my granddad (mum's side) and also I found a wad of money on my desk the morning after mum left; I guessed she had left it for me.  
I wondered why Marcus hadn't heard all of the commotion coming from my room, I wasn't exactly being quiet. Maybe he was so drunk he had passed out in his room. I looked on the internet to find the next flight to Forks Washington, or anywhere near there. The next flight was at 5am. Perfect. I would be out of Phoenix before Marcus would even wake up. I set my alarm for 3am to give time for the check in at the airport, hid my luggage under my bed and deleted my internet history of the flights so Marcus could never find me. My body was still aching so I took a few pain killers that I kept in a cabinet under my desk for emergencies. I would probably hurt more in the morning but I would worry about that once I had found a safe place to stay, for now I would have to just live with it. I climbed into bed just in a baggy t-shirt and fell asleep hoping that tomorrow would be okay.  
I woke up to the annoying beeping of my alarm. I groaned and flapped my hand around trying to hit the off button. I was awake but still bleary eyed and in need of more sleep. I looked at my clock to see it was only about 3 in the morning that's when I remembered why I had set it. I practically leaped out of bed but regretting it instantly, I was right when I said it would hurt more in the morning. I listened carefully to see if I had accidently woken Marcus up with my hastiness but I heard nothing. I let out the breath I didn't even know I was holding. I felt good about today; I was finally leaving this hell hole behind.  
I changed into this making sure the outfit covered all my scars and bruises. I was so glad I could now wear the gold locket that my mum gave me. I was worried that Marcus would take it off me if I wore it in the day because he seemed to erase anything mum related in his path. But now I could wear it every day in memory of mum. I took a deep breath took one last look around my room and picked up my luggage and stuffed my passport and my only photo of mum and dad (Marcus burnt the rest but I saved this one) in my pocket and walked out my room and down the stairs.  
I felt both relieved and sad to be going. Although I did have very horrible memories of this place I also had some wonderful ones full of family and happiness. Now the only thing I would have left of my mum would be the picture and her locket.  
Once I thought I was finally ready to go I walked out the door and didn't stop or look back until I was at the end of the street. I then took out my old phone and dialled a taxi service. I was using my old phone I had own when I was 12 or 13 so Marcus couldn't track me, yes I know I was being a bit paranoid but it made me feel better.  
When my taxi arrived I asked for the airport and tried to sit back and relax. But I couldn't help wondering if Sue would even still be there. She might have thought the grief was too much and moved away from the house in an attempt to forget my dad. Or she could have found another guy and moved out. What if I turned up and she rejected me? I know she was like a second mum to me but what if she didn't want a teenager moping around her house. I wouldn't blame her really. I was just another person she would have to supply for. As soon as I get there I'm looking for a job, I hate the idea of being a burden to anyone. If I did get accepted into her house hold would she send me to school? What would be the story about why I came to her? Oh god I hadn't thought of that. What was going to be the back story? Crap I'm doomed. Why didn't I think this through more? I would have to think about that later or just come up with a lie on the spot. I wasn't very good at lying unless it was about Marcus, I could lie to anyone about that. My train of thought was interrupted by the tired looking taxi driver clearing his throat. I looked up to see we were already here. I was obviously was testing his patience as the driver stared at me in his mirror with expectant eyes. I realised he was wanting his money so I clumsily fumbled about trying to find some cash. I almost chucked it at him and I had barely made it out of the door before he took off making me feel terribly alone in the world. I turned around and just stared in awe at the massive airport staring back at me. I cleared my throat that was still sore from Marcus's choke hold and proceeded into the building trying to keep my head down and not attract unwanted attention.  
Once I had checked in it was just a case of waiting for the gate to open. I sat down in front of one of the big screens with the times on, praying for time to speed up. I looked around and could see I was annoying a few people since I was bouncing my knee and tapping my fingers. I felt bad so I took a walk going nowhere in particular.  
I was incredibly tired from waking up so early I was definitely not a morning person and this definitely wasn't helping that factor. I decided I needed to wake up so I went to go get a drink. Costa was deserted so I decided to go there, perhaps I could get some peace from all the impatient business workers, although I couldn't blame them for being stressed it was their job really.  
I spent longer than normal deciding on what to get trying to draw out the time. I decided on what I always got anyway so I ordered a hot chocolate with marshmallows and whipped cream. A young girl about my age was serving me so while we were waiting for the hot chocolate to be made she started making small talk since it was only us here. "So, where you off to all by yourself?" I looked up to see her smiling welcomingly at me.  
"Forks, Washington." I replied simply. I appreciated her efforts of a conversation but I really wasn't in the mood for talking at 4:15 in the morning.  
"Oh, I've never been there." She said probably about to launch into gossip she had heard about it. I don't know she just looked like she was one of those chatty types. I just answered with a smile and brushed my fringe out of my eyes. Why am I so awkward around people?  
"Oh my god! What happened to your head?" She exclaimed leaning in for a closer look. I looked up confused for a moment when I remembered that I probably had a big bruise on my forehead from falling down the stairs and head butting the front door. Why did she have to bring that up? I'm sure she is a lovely person and I hope she has a wonderful life but seriously who is this enthusiastic in the morning?  
"I…erm…just fell down the stairs…" I replied trying to look anywhere but her. Before she could comment any further the bell to say my hot chocolate was ready went off. Saved by the bell I chuckled to myself. She handed my hot chocolate in return for my money, smiled and said "Get better soon." I couldn't be annoyed at her really she was sweet, although I did pick the seat furthest away from her and put my headphones in. I don't know what I do without my iPod.  
Luckily she didn't try and engage in another conversation. I hope I wasn't rude to her…my mum always did say I was grouchy in the mornings. When I looked up to a flight screen I saw what gate number I was. It was the other side of the airport as usual so I decided that since I had nothing else to do and had finished my drink I Should start to make my way over there. I thanked the girl at the till just to make sure she didn't think I was a complete monster and made my way to my flight gate.  
The flight went by quickly since I slept almost the whole way. But I was very thankful for the shuteye because I felt a bit better and my body didn't ache as much. I also slept most of the taxi drive to my dad's old house. But I woke about half an hour before I arrived. For the first time I really got the chance to take in my surroundings in forks. Everything was very green. But I liked it in a weird way. Although the weather would take some getting used to. Forks looked like a fairly nice neighbourhood maybe a bit boring but I could feel that I would love it, well more than I liked where I lived before, but that wasn't because of the scenery.  
I was doing it again, just assuming I would live here happily ever after. But I knew that wasn't the case, my life would be a lie. But that's got to be better than living the truth. I was notified by the driver that we would arrive in a few minutes as we turned into a slightly more secluded lane. The houses were large but looked dull if I was being truthful. I guess I was used to the city though not all this green. The houses looked pretty much all the same; White wooden panelled walls with a few fancy windows and half a dozen steps leading up to the front door. Ugggghhhhh, stairs A.K.A my worst enemy. They just never agreed with me. Always tripping me up. My heart started fluttering at the taxi came to a stop. We were here. I gulped, paid the taxi driver and tried to look confident as he drove away. This is it I thought. The moment of truth. If she didn't want me it wasn't the end of the world I could scrape by. I tried to give myself a little pep talk as I trudged towards the door that looked fifty foot tall to me right now. It will be fine I told myself. I made my way up the steps only tripping on about half. Woah, new record. I straightened out my jumper in an attempt to look presentable even though I probably looked like death because of all the stress I'd had over the past several months. I knocked on the door. It took a minute for me to see any movement through the distorted glass in the door. I started panicking that she was out and I'd have to wait like a homeless person on her doorstep. I then realised I was a homeless person. I saw a silhouette just behind the door and could hear the door unlock. I took deep breaths to try and calm myself. Please let her still live here I prayed over and over in my head. The door swung open. You won't believe who opened the door.

**DUN DUN DUNNN  
Stay tuned :3**


	4. Chapter 4: Going Home

**Author's Note: ****Sorry it's a few days late :( Especially since I left you on a cliff hanger :O I'M SO SORRY**

**But anyway here it is I hope you enjoy it not much happens in this chapter but there is a lot of important information so please read and have fun...I guess ... :3**

_I knocked on the door. It took a minute for me to see any movement through the distorted glass in the door. I started panicking that she was out and I'd have to wait like a homeless person on her doorstep. I then realised I was a homeless person. I saw a silhouette just behind the door and could hear the door unlock. I took deep breaths to try and calm myself. Please let her still live here I prayed over and over in my head. The door swung open. You won't believe who opened the door._

_Dad_. My_ real_ dad. Everything was in slow motion. Nothing made sense. My vision was fixed on the old eyes I used to know so well. Somewhere faint in the distance I could hear my heavy breathing wheezing loudly. This couldn't be possible, he was dead. Why would he lie about being dead? My eyes must have looked like they were bulging out of my head. _It's not real Molly_; your supposedly dead dad _isn't_ standing there. I tried to refocus my eyes to look if it really was him. His hair was exactly the same as I remember, sticking up at the front and quite tufty in areas. He also had this thick moustache that my mother always hated ,although she would never tell him that. I giggled at the memory of when he first got that moustache. My dad went on a business trip for a few weeks and when he came back _**the tashe **_was there. My mum looked horrified as if it was a dead squirrel under his nose rather than a moustache, but she quickly regained her expression when he turned around to see if she liked it.

I looked back up to Dad's eyes to see that he was also taken aback by my sudden appearance. Before either of us knew what was happening we were in each others arms. Both crying but obviously my dad was too manly to admit it. When we pulled away I stared down at the floor feeling his gaze search my face to perhaps tell why I was here. Damn it, I still don't have a back story.  
"Why don't you come inside, we obviously have a lot to talk about." He said, his voice still wobbling slightly. He stepped aside and waved me in towards the kitchen and started to busy himself with making tea for us both. I cautiously sat down on one of the wooden stools trying to get a better look at his expression because from where I was I couldn't make out his mood which made me feel on edge.  
"Nice place you have here." I commented hoping to break the thick silence around us. It was true although the house was small it had a nice feeling to it, maybe it's just the only house I've been to that's safe from _him_. Dad just nodded his head in response putting far too much concentration into pouring the milk in the cups. This was an awful idea. Molly says something. I asked the first thing that popped into my head.  
"How's grandma?" I said smiling in a hope to ease the tension. Dad's face fell.  
"She's dead." He replied shortly. Wow. Way to make things less awkward you idiot. How could I have even asked that question? Did it not occur to me that maybe she hadn't made it through her, what the doctors called 'fatal illness'.  
"Oh." Was my weak answer. He just told me that his mum died and all I could say was oh. I shifted un-easily in my seat.  
"How long ago did she…you know?" I asked.  
"About a year after I left, so a while ago. I'm fine about it honestly, it was her time." He said throwing me a sad smile. I had only once met my grandma and even then I was a baby so I don't remember. But even though I hardly knew her I still felt a pang of loss at the mention of her death.  
"I'm sorry." I said sincerely.  
"It's fine." He said just as he had finished making the tea and grabbed a few biscuits. He set my cup in front of me and pulled out the other wooden chair opposite me. I gulped, he had his serious face on, this was not going to be fun.  
Before he had time to ask me anything about why I had come here I decided to ask my questions first. "I thought you were dead." I have to say I startled _myself_ by jumping straight to the point. I couldn't help it, it just slipped out.  
Dad sighed "It's very a very complicated story. But first I need to know if you are okay." That's not fair how was he allowed to switch the questions to me? I'm still thinking of a cover story. I tried to look anywhere but his eyes in hope for any inspiration. I still couldn't even put a thought together never mind come up with a believable story.  
Dad cleared his throat and suddenly became very interested in the pattern on his mug. "I know what your stepdad did to your mum." My breath hitched, how the hell did he know? I felt like I was going to be sick. Maybe he didn't know what he did to me. I hoped that thought hadn't even crossed his mind because I don't think I could lie believably this time. Maybe he didn't know the real story.  
"What do you mean?" I asked trying to sound innocent, but epically failing.  
"You know what I mean. I just need to know, is your mother alright?" Please don't bring mum up. The last thing I need is to be reminded. If he knows about the abuse he might as well know about Mum being missing.  
"I don't actually know." I stumbled out. He looked confused probably with a thousand different scenarios playing behind his eyes.  
"Where is she then?" I'd love to know that too, but sadly I couldn't give him the information I could see he desperately wanted.  
"I don't know that either." I sighed. "She ran away about nine months ago." There I admitted it. It felt weird being said out loud, somehow more real. I just felt strange now. It had almost been like I was in denial but at the same time not and I had just tried to accept it. But as usual I couldn't, it just didn't make sense to me.  
I looked up to see Dad staring of into the distance with tears in his eyes for the second time today probably thinking of horrible situations she could be in right now… if she was still alive. I tried desperately to claw that thought from my mind. Although they weren't partners anymore I could see he still cared deeply for my mum, it was in his eyes.  
Dad sighed and took a sip of his untouched tea and looked back to me. "I guess you want answers now." He stated but I could still see that he still had a burning question to ask but was obviously saving that for later. I swallowed guessing what the question probably was.  
I nodded shyly.  
"I'll tell you the basics of what happened. You don't need to know the details." He gritted his teeth trying to hold back from flipping the table probably, he looked pretty angry. I looked expectantly at him, eager for him to continue.  
"As you know, for a while after I left me and your mum kept talking to each other through email. After a bit the amount of your mother's emails got less and less. Through her emails I noticed that she wasn't acting quite right so asked her what was wrong. Eventually she told me that Marcus had hit her. I was furious. But I had promised not to say anything and she said she could handle it. I asked her how often he hurt her but she said it had only happened once or twice. Somehow I didn't quite believe that it had only happened a few times but Marcus seemed like such a nice guy I couldn't believe he did hit her anymore. But one day I received an email from not your mother but Marcus and that changed my views of him greatly. As you can imagine the email wasn't very pleasant. He told me to stop the emails to your mum. He had obviously found out that I knew about his little…activities. He blackmailed me by saying he would …_end_ you and your mother if I called the police and he said that he start to hurt you if I tried to contact your mum. I wanted to say a proper goodbye to your mum and come up with an excuse as to why I wouldn't email her anymore. I discussed how to do that with Marcus. He told me to completely break away from you guys…pretend I was _dead_. I knew it would break your mother's heart but I couldn't be responsible for her death that would kill me too. So I had Sue write an email. There hasn't been a night since that I haven't regretted everything I did." He explained.  
"It's okay. You did what you had to do." I tried to comfort him but my voice sounded too monotone. I was still trying to get my head around what I had just found out. Anger filled my body, how could one human being be so evil to do what Marcus did.  
"Should we go watch some TV?" He said as an attempt to break the ever grow tension in the room. I agreed and we both sat down on the couch that was surprisingly comfortable. He put on some game show but I could tell neither of us were properly watching. He was still itching to ask that burning question and I was waiting for him to ask it. I was trying desperately to come up with a story he didn't need to know Marcus hurt me too, but my mind kept drifting to everything I found out over these past two days. He would go overboard if he found out and I don't want to worry him like that. The silence ended too soon for my liking.  
"Mols, why did you leave? Did he hurt you? Please just tell me the truth." He asked, finally looking over to face me. I decided to tell him kind of a half-truth.  
"I found out that he…hit mum, and I couldn't stand to be there. And no he didn't hurt me. "The last sentence is the biggest lie I ever tell but it's almost like a truth now, I've said it so many times and I live as if that's the truth. He looked sympathetically towards me but there was no doubt in his eyes which meant he bought it.  
"You are welcome to stay here as long as you like, here will always be a home for you, we can sort this out together." I sent him a grateful smile but looked down, embarrassed by his kindness.  
We sat in a comfortable silence just thinking over things until I felt my eyelids starting to droop. I yawned and my dad looked over. "You must have had a busy day I guess. Do you want to go to bed? I have a spare room already made up." I nodded sleepily and stood up to stretch out my muscles. He helped me carry my bag upstairs into my new room. He left me be gathering I wanted some times alone and sleep. I ran my ran my hands through my hair and looked around the room. It a baby blue colour which I loved already. The queen sized bed had a white duvet with black flowers swirling around in a pretty pattern. In the corner was a large wooden wardrobe that looked like it had come straight out of Narnia. There was also a bedside table with a lamp and alarm clock, so it was a simple but pretty room. I would have to ask Dad if I could put up any posters. But for now it was perfect. I put my bag on the bed and un-zipped it to get out my wash bag. I crossed the corridor looking for a bathroom to shower and get ready for bed in. Of course it was in the last door I checked. Huh one bathroom, I guess I can live with that I can't really complain I did just show up on his doorstep asking to live here and he took me in without hesitation. Anyway I'm not one of those girls that take hours in the bathroom anyway.  
When I had changed into some old tracksuit bottoms and a t-shirt I caught a quick glimpse in the mirror. You could see bruises speckled all across my collar bones and chest. I would have to be careful about Dad seeing me. I scooped my hair up into a loose pony tail and swept away my fringe to reveal the massive lump on my forehead that the lady at Costa had gasped at. It truly was a monster; I hoped it would heal quickly.  
I climbed into the cold sheeted bed and closed my eyes, hoping to get to sleep. But then it hit me. My dad was alive. He was alive. My biological father was friggin alive. How was I meant to get sleep now after all I've found out? It had only been two flipping days, it felt like months since that last night of abuse although I could still remember… and feel it like it was just a few minutes ago. This is going to take some getting used to. How had me and dad's conversation been so casual? I guess the fact we were both here and alive hadn't hit us yet in that discussion. And neither of us were very good at displaying or sharing our emotions. We've always been like that. We would just have to deal with the situation by ourselves and in our own way, I've never know any different and me and dad are similar in expressing emotion. Although I had no problem with showing anger, I've been told that I have a bit of a temper sometimes.  
I squeezed my eyes shut hoping sleep would give me relief from all the manic thoughts. It took a while but I was so exhausted even my wide awake brain couldn't stop me from falling asleep. Although it did cause some very peculiar dreams.

-

**Author's Note: ****I hope you liked it, don't worry she will meet the twilight characters very soon.  
Remember to follow like and ?**


	5. Chapter 5: Dinner

**Author's Note:** **Hey I'm still here! This is kind of a short chapter compared to the others and not much happens but enjoy! (Molly will meet the Twilight characters next chapter YAY)**  
had spent all week with Dad. He had taken a week's holiday off of work even though I begged him not to make a fuss. I hate that he did that for me, although it was nice I was getting some time with my emalive/em father. I'd been at forks for a total of 6 days and things were going well. For the first 2 days I spent just sleeping, turns out I was very sleep deprived.

After I caught up on my rest Dad took me out to get some things for my room to make it more 'me' as he put it. I didn't choose much because I didn't want to spend all of his money since he insisted that he would pay for it but I brought some things because I could see it was making him feel better. Other than that nothings really happened I went clothes shopping because all the clothes I own are thin material and I wouldn't survive a week with those here in forks. At least now I don't have to have excuses as to why I wear long sleeves all the time.

The past two days he's had to go into work because of this weird animal incident. Apparently this guy was mauled to death by something and they don't really know what, well at least that what I've been told. Lucky I like the indoors then. _The outernet is scary._

Dad picked me up on the way home from work for a surprise dinner. I normally just cooked something for myself around 6 when dad had just got home; I had learnt not to trust Dad in the kitchen since the first few nights. I didn't fancy death by meatballs. But since I'd been cooking every night he decide to take me his favourite diner as a treat, although he said he goes every Saturday anyway but I'm not sure if that's just to make me feel less guilty about the fuss.

He pulled up into the car park in his cruiser. Not gunna lie, it wasn't my favourite mode of transport but I didn't have a car yet so I couldn't really complain. We walked over to the door and he swung it open making a satisfying ting noise from the bell to notify we were here. I chose the table in the far corner next to the window with a view of the edge of the woods. I don't know if I'd ever get used to that, the green-ness, it seemed so unnatural compared to the busy city lights I was used to in Phoenix, which was kind of ironic. The waitress asked our orders and Dad said "My Saturday usual please." Without even looking at the menu. The waitress started writing without a moment's hesitation; I guess he really did come her often. I wasn't really hungry, I'd never tell dad that though, so I just ordered a BBQ chicken wrap thing which didn't sound too heavy.

Dad started talking to a group of men about the same age as him or a little older on the table next to ours, so I didn't have to say anything until our food arrived. "BBQ chicken wrap and Charlie's steak." The lady said as she set the plates down in front of us. I muttered a thank you.

At the mention…or possibly just at the smell of steak Dad spun around back to facing me and stared longingly at the piece of meat on his plate. He looked like a cartoon character. I chuckled. "What's so funny?" He asked looking up, looking genuinely confused. I guess he really didn't know he was doing it.

"Nothing." I sighed still smiling. He stabbed at the steak, ripped off a piece and tossed it in his mouth. God, I've missed him.

"So, how you liking Forks?" He asked casually although I could see the worry that I would say I wanted to go back.

"It's a nice change to Phoenix, I really love it here." I said genuinely enthusiastically.

He smiled and looked down suddenly shy. "Are you going to stay here for a while?" He did want me to right? I hope he does because I'd hate to take advantage of him and make his life worse.

"Ummm yes please…If you don't mind." I spoke quickly, cringing as the sentence came out of my mouth. I looked up to see a dad that had never been so happy.

"I'd love you to stay." We grinned at each other and started eating just thinking about all that's to come.

"Ummm Mols? "He asked suddenly uneasy again. Oh no I really wasn't welcome here after all I thought.

"Yeh?" I replied in a squeaky voice failing to wipe the worry off my face.

"Well I was hoping that you would say you were staying so I've already signed you up for the High School here." He blurted out looking ashamed. High school. I groaned internally. I hated school. It wasn't that I got bad grades, it was just the people there and the fact I would have to socialise if I wanted to survive. And in case you can't already tell I'm not good around people. I always find a way to accidently say a massive innuendo or in most cases one of my limbs will just spazz out and put someone in hospital (mostly likely me). My dad must have seen the disapproval written on my face. "I'm sorry Mols but you have to go to school you're too young to leave just yet." He said genuinely sorry. I sighed. It wasn't his fault I suppose he was just being good dad.

"It's okay Dad, I understand." I replied hope he wouldn't see through to my disappointment. I knew I would have to go to school it's just I couldn't help but hope.

Dad started waffling on about how great the science department was. I was alright at science really, I was okay for most subjects, I was one of those kids that wouldn't revise a thing and still get almost full marks, although that dramatically changed after mum left. I feel kind of sorry for those kids that have to work their butt off to get any marks, I'm sorry, I can't help it.

"Your first day will be Monday and they'll be expecting you so it will be fine." That sentence pierced through my day dream. _Really?_ That's _two days_ from now. I groaned internally. Welcome back to reality Molly. "Okay." I simply replied. We finished up at the diner, said goodbye to my dad's friends and drove back in silence.

When we arrived back I said that I was tired and was gunna have an early night and lay in bed wondering what Monday would bring.

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed, remember you meet the Twilight characters in the next chapter :)**


End file.
